Restraining Order
by semicircular reasoning
Summary: You didn't think they'd get away with it for ever, did you? The main characters find themselves in a bit of a legal mess thanks to the efforts of Nerima district council. Silliness and ridiculous amounts of applause for a television will occur eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

_10:42 PM,Thursday August 31, 1989_

Nabiki Tendo sat at her desk balancing books. This is not a normal thing for someone her age to do, but she was doing it for a good reason.

Namely, money.

Now, it should be clear that she was not actually balancing physical books on her head, but was instead making sure that her revenue/expenditure ratio was better than 1:1.

It was. She put her monthly balance sheet away in her filing cabinet and her calculator in its case.

She turned on the radio.

"_the dc-9 aircraft was owned by Aeromexico. There were sixty-five people-"_

She turned it off again.

She pulled out a pen and a blank sheet of paper.

_Dear Mr Yanagita..._

_Two days later_

Shampoo picked up the official-looking letter from where it lay inside the door of the Cat Cafe. It was slightly damp because it had fallen on the freshly mopped floor.

She was somewhat surprised. So were her great grandmother and the six other people who received similar letters that evening.

_A/n_

_Any thoughts?_

_This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I hope to use it to learn characterisation and stuffs thereof._

_I know, it's a bit short for a prologue, but I'm working on it. _


	2. Chapter 2: Even more vague stuff

A/n

Thank you for all the reviews!

The story isn't planned to be Akane-bashing, if I had intended for it to be I wouldn't have involved Shampoo.

I am throwing honorifics at this chapter. If anyone has objections to them, please tell me.

_Meanwhile, in an office in the Nerima council building _

"Yanagita-san, are you quite certain that-"

The middle-aged man sitting in his chair stood up.

"Have you read my report?" He asked his secretary. "The figures for the last month include one hundred and twenty- thousand yen in repair fees for just the wanton destruction of fifty telegraph poles alone!"

"But why are you acting _now? _The destruction has been going on for over six months now, an-"

"Suffice to say I have been told that gritting my teeth and bearing with destruction worthy of a bombing raid every week is no longer necessary."

"By your friend from that dojo? The one who has all those documents-"

"Please shut up, Toiuchi. I'm sorry, working at weekends isn't my favorite thing ever."

_The Cat Cafe_

Shampoo was brandishing the summons like a small sword and had already destroyed three perfectly usable bowls in a manner that no normal physics-abiding person could possibly contemplate.

"Shampoo KILL violent kitchen-wrecker!"

"Now, now, great-granddaughter. Remember what happened last time you tried to abuse diplomatic immunity like that?"

Shampoo remembered clearly what had happened: The old man she had been attacking had turned out to be the tibetan ambassador and had not been amused. She still had the bruises to prove it.

"Can Shampoo still shove steak through heart for obstacle-ing ?"

Cologne smirked and imagined Shampoo commiting murder with a delicious piece of beef.

"Shampoo say something wrong?"

"Just clean up the mess and mop the floor again."

_  
_The Hibiki residence_

Thirty-seven letters lay on a doormat covered in half an inch of dust.

_  
*_yawn*_

Ukyo stood behind her counter, contemplating the pile of burned okonomiyaki and broken china that was making a heap . She had panicked earlier and quite dramatically blown up half the shop with her gunpowder-flavoured tempura, which hadn't been clearly labelled.

_zzzzzz_...

The clock above Ryoga's head read 8:26.

His watch read 5:26.

He was sitting on a metal bench in a train station in Wales. The rain poured down outside as he posted an envelope into the red postbox in the wall.

The 5:30 train to bristol was on time.

A/n

414 words! I'm improving!

A/n 9th june '14  
The story isn't dead, it's just real life is getting in the way at the moment. Update on Thursday maybe.


End file.
